Jack Frost The Great and Powerful
by Iscreamer1
Summary: Jack Frost arrives in the Worlds of Wonder and encounters two pre-teen Keyblade sorcerers and one Tooth Fairy. Jack is then enlisted to restore order through the land, while struggling to resolve conflicts between himself and the the magic users. *Prequel to Journey to the Guardian Realms and based on Oz the Great and Powerful* Slight AU, some JackxTooth, evil!Sora, some cursing.
1. The Great and Powerful Jack

**This my own prequel to "Journey to the Guardian Realms" called "Jack Frost: The Great and Powerful" based on the Wizard of Oz prequel**_** Oz: The Great and Powerful**_**. It tells the story of how Jack Frost **_**almost **_**became the king of the Worlds of Wonder (his fate is still the same but rather than rising from the pond a total amnesiac, the dark depths of the pond transport him to a magical world with all of the memories of his former life), there he is prophesized to be the "great man" they have been waiting for and must fight the Wicked Warlock.**

**Most of the context is taken from the novelization of Oz the Great and Powerful as well as some from the movie storybook.**

* * *

The gypsies of Paris had arrived in town. While it was a rather small and somewhat run-down affair, the citizens of the rural town of Burgess, Connecticut still made their way through the gate, eager to escape their dull and gray lives if just for a few minutes and enter a world of wonder.

Horses were parked outside, while farmers and their wives strolled the midway taking in the sights. A strong man accepted an iron bar from his beautiful wife and, gritting his teeth, slowly bent it. Farther down, a carnival worker shouted to passersby, encouraging them to come and see the dancing beauty of Notre Dame, Miss Esmeralda. Suddenly, one voice rose above the others. It was coming from in front of a medium-sized exhibition tent.

"Right this way, folks!" the man Clopin in front of the tent called out. "Come and meet a master of magic and prestidigitation! He has traveled the world and baffled the crown princes of Europe! He will amaze! He will astound! In five short minutes the Great Jack will awaken from his deep meditative trance and the show will begin!"

Intrigued, people made their way into the tent, paying the man as they went. He smiled. It was going to be a good show.

Behind the tent, inside a wooden house belonging to the Great Jack, a beautiful little girl was sitting on a chair. "I always knew I was destined for show-biz. Now look at me—a magician's assistant. Just a few minutes ago I was selling cream cakes on the stands!"

"Opportunity comes when you least expect it, my dear Emily," said a voice that seemed to float out from behind a dressing curtain. Suddenly, the curtain parted with a dramatic flare as the voice called out, 'Zim Zallah Bim!'

Emily looked up to see a 17 going on 18 year old man dressed in a turban and a long magician's coat (and somewhat barefoot) standing in front of the curtain. This was Jackson Overland, otherwise known as Jack.

"Wow, what a getup," Emily said. Jack smiled at his beautiful young assistant. He loved the gypsy life. It fit his personality to a T. He was never in one place for long, so there was always a new woman to woo or a crowd to please—and more importantly, no ties to bind him.

At that moment, Jack was in the process of training Emily to be a part of the act. While she wasn't part of the gypsies' entourage, she was friends with Jack and that was all that mattered—to him.

Emily giggled at his outfit. He cut quite the figure in his costume. His brown hair curled slightly under a tall black hat and his broad shoulders filled out the brown cloak he wore. Looking over at Emily, his eyes twinkled mischievously, causing her to giggle even more.

Walking over, Jack removed Emily's hat. "You won't need this," the magician began. "You'll be playing the 'simple farm girl.'"

Then, with a flourish, he pulled his hand from his back to reveal a small music sheet. "A gift for you," he said. "In honor of your debut. It belonged to my grandmother—a tsarina from Irkutsk and a decorated war hero."

Emily cocked her head. "War hero?" she repeated. "Your grandmother?"

Jack nodded. "She enlisted disguised as a potato farmer! Poor thing died in battle."

"How sad," Emily said. "Which battle?"

"Which batt—?" Jack started. Emily was asking too many questions. This was just another trick on Jack's part. His grandmother wasn't a war hero, she was a baker. It just sounded good . . . and made the ladies fall in love with him that much faster. He quickly racked his brain for an answer. 'Oh, there are so many!' he finally said. 'You've heard of the Battle of, uh, Edgehill?"

Emily shook her head.

Jack smiled. "Oh good! It was the Battle of Edgehill! A bloody skirmish. This box was the only thing to survive." He hummed the notes on the music sheet and began to play a lovely tune, it was called "Safe and Sound". "I know Grandmother would want you to have it.' Emily swooned as Jack leaned in for a kiss on the cheek. . . .

"Jackson!" a voice called, causing Jack to pull back and scowl. A moment later Thackery, Jack's beleaguered assistant and Emily's older brother, bounded into the house.

"How many times have I told you to KNOCK!" Jack shouted angrily.

Thackery paused, noticing his sister. Turning, he walked out of the house, shutting the door behind him.

Jack sighed. Good help was so hard to find. "You know what he's doing, don't you?" he said to Emily with an exhausted sigh. A moment later, there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Jack said, rolling his eyes.

Thackery re-entered. "It's showtime!" he said. "Only half a house. Here's the take." He dumped his sack on a nearby table, and a few pennies, a couple of nickels, and a rabbit's foot spilled out.

Looking at all the money, or more specifically, the lack thereof, Jack's eyes flashed with annoyance. Was that all those simple farmers thought he was worth? Scooping up the meager take, he unequally divided the money, giving just a few coins to Thackery and nothing to Emily, insisting that for her, the applause from the crowd would be payment enough. But Thackery wasn't having it and began to protest.

'Well, how do you think I feel?' Jack replied. "A man of my talents! I should be playing the Royal Opera! Instead, I'm in my hometown wearing a second-hand cloak that's falling apart at the seams!' Jack lifted elbow to expose a tear in the material. "You need to patch this, by the way," he said quietly to Thackery.

Jack made his way to his workbench and began the final preparations for the show. He put some flash-paper up his sleeve, a handkerchief in his pocket, and a few doves in his cloak. While he was preparing for his stage act, Thackery eyed Emily hopefully.

'So you're going to be the new girl, huh sis?' he said as she smiled at him. 'Good, we needed a new one. The last one left us. Poor thing suffered from a broken heart."

"Attack! Heart attack!" Jack quickly interrupted. "She's resting in Abilene and is expected to make a full recovery." The volunteer magician then glared at Thackery. How dare he tell her why she really left!

"Perhaps you'd like to join her," Jack said to Thackery with a slight undertone of menace to his voice. It was all for show, but then again, Jack was a fun guy and a showman, and a very good trickster.

Satisfied that he had put Thackery back in his place, Jack turned his attention back to Emily. They had gone over her role before, but he wanted to make sure she knew what to do.

"Now remember, when I ask for a volunteer—"he began.

"I raise my hand," Emily finished proudly.

Jack gave her a smile. "You are overqualified, my dear."

Turning, he walked out of the house, Thackery and Emily close behind. It was time to make some magic.

* * *

The show was going smoothly. Jack stood in front of a curtain, crafting a story to go with his tricks. Torches were set up, their flames flickering in the dim light of the tent.

"Journey with me in a whole new world," he began, "across the desert to the mysterious lands of the Arabian Peninsula." In their seats, the audience leaned forward, eager to hear what was to come. Waving his hand, the curtains parted behind him, revealing an Arabian backdrop. People oohed and ahhed. Jack smiled and went on.

Jack motioned with his hands and suddenly the flames on the torches dimmed. The audience gasped. "For five thousand years," Jack continued, "Fernanda's lonely spirit has been trapped. But tonight, we will attempt to free her." Looking out over the audience, Jack suppressed a grin. He had them just where he wanted them. "I will require a volunteer from the audience."

No one raised a hand. Not even Emily, who sat in the third row looking blankly around.

Jack stifled a groan. "How about you, madam?" he finally asked, glaring straight at Emily.

A look of confusion crossed Emily's face and then she seemed to remember her job. "Oh! Yes!" she cried. "I'd like to volunteer!"

"How kind of you," Jack said insincerely. He gestured for her to join him on the stage. Turning back to the audience, he began the next part of his act. "A simple farm girl, ladies and gentleman!" He looked down at Emily, who was now standing next to him, her eyes wide. "You have nothing to fear! So long as you believe! For when you do believe, anything is possible!"

As the audience watched, Jack raised his hand and waved it in front of Emily, as though controlling an energy that the audience could not see. "Your eyelids grow weary," he intoned. "Grow heavy," he said.

On cue, Emily's eyelids fluttered and then closed.

"Sleep," Jack ordered sharply. Immediately, Emily's body grew rigid. "Can you hear me, oh Queen Fernanda?" the Great Jack asked.

"Yes . . ." Emily hoarsely answered.

The tent filled with an eerie sound and the crowd let out a collective ooh, clearly spooked. Jack let the sound reverberate through the tent before he went on. He placed his hand on Emily's forehead; her body tilted backward, and he said, "Then rise, Fernanda, rise! I command you to rise!"

As Jack spoke, Emily's legs began to come out from under her. And then, she began to float! Noticing that his audience was now well and truly hooked, Jack turned toward a table set up nearby. Sitting on top of the table-cloth was an Arabian urn. In one swift move, Jack pulled the cloth out from under the urn, leaving it undisturbed. Then he gently placed the cloth over Emily's floating body and lifted his hands in the air. Emily's body began to rise slowly as sand poured down from the sheet.

"Rise as your spirit flies back to the mystical temple of love in Baghdad," Jack continued.

In the front row, a young girl with blonde hair and a cheeky smile sat with her feet in a cast, her eyes wide with amazement.

She had never seen anything so magical in her entire life. But not everyone was so convinced.

Just as Jack was about to do his big finale, a man named Elijah cried out, "I see a wire!" He was pointing above Emily.

Jack paused. He looked first at Elijah and then over at Emily's body. The man was right. Light was hitting the stage, illuminating a thin wire. "You are mistaken, sir!" Jack said.

"Am not!" Elijah shouted. "It's right there!"

Jack puffed out his chest. "A wire?! What need I of wires?" He called out to the wings and Thackery threw him a sword. SNAP! Whipping the sword back and forth, he cut one of the wires!

The audience gasped as they waited to watch Emily fall. But she kept floating! Jack cut another wire. SNAP! She still kept floating. The tent filled with more gasps. Then Jack whipped the cloth off altogether. Emily had vanished!

The room erupted in applause. Looking out over the now believers, Jack smiled and threw the cloth at the disbelieving man. Then he bowed deeply. The show was over. Taking one more bow, Jack began to walk off the stage. He wanted to get back to the safety of his house while the crowd was still in awe.

But a little voice stopped him.

'Make me walk,' the voice said. Turning, Jack saw Sally Brown, the little girl whose legs appeared to be immobile. She was looking up at him with big, hopeful eyes. 'Make me walk,' she repeated.

Jack didn't know what to do. This had never happened to him before. He turned and tried to catch Thackery's eye. Maybe he could help get him out of this jam. But his assistant just raised an eyebrow.

Leaning down, Jack whispered, "It's just a show, kid."

"But I believe in you," Sally replied.

Her father came up and stood behind her, his eyes filled with as much hope as his daughter's. Reaching into his pocket, the father pulled out a sack of gold. "It's not much," he said, holding the money out. "But it's all we have. Whatever you could do . . ."

The entire tent had gone quiet as people waited to hear what Jack would say. He eyed the money, tempted. But there was no way he could trick himself out of this situation. Sally's legs were broken. He could pretend to make Emily disappear, but he couldn't really make a little girl walk again. While it pained him to turn down money, he had no choice. "I, uh . . ." He struggled with his words. 'I would make you walk, but unfortunately, there is distemper in the ether."

As he spoke, hope faded from the girl's eyes. The crowd that had lingered began to weep along with her.

"Turn back, you heathen!" one man yelled.

As the sobs grew louder, Jack slunk off the stage, struggling to keep his pride.


	2. A Good Man

The next day was the day of the winter solstice, and Jack was sitting in his house where his mother was sitting peacefully in a chair. Thackery came over to visit him; desperately holding on to some souvenirs he bought after the gypsies left town.

"You should have lowered the curtain!" Jack hissed. "I was dying out there!"

"I didn't think it was so bad," Thackery said, shrugging. The movement caused the equipment in his arms to shift and he struggled for a moment.

Looking at him out of the corner of his left eye, Jack groaned. He paced back and forth around the small space.

"You know, Jackson," Thackery said as watched his friend, "you shouldn't talk so mean to me all the time. After all, I'm the only friend you've got. Besides the younger children, that is."

Jack stopped what he was doing and turned to Thackery. Then he laughed. "Friend?" he repeated sarcastically. "You're not my only friend, Thackery. I have some who are younger than _you._ What I _need _is someone who knows how to lower a curtain!"

Thackery blinked, stung by Jack's harsh words. He opened his mouth, ready to finally stand up for himself, when suddenly there was a knock at his door. Sighing, Thackery went to answer it. "It's your sister," he said.

Jack immediately brightened. "Finally!" he said. "Some good news!" Walking over, he peeked out the window. He smiled. The first real, genuine smile he had all day. Throwing open the door, he said, "Hey, Emma."

Standing there was his 9 year old sister, Emma Overland. Like her brother, she had brown hair and brown eyes. Seeing Jack, she beamed. He pulled her into a hug and for a moment, they just stood there, clearly happy over their close relationship. Thackery stepped outside to leave them alone for a few moments.

Finally, Jack pulled away and gestured for her to enter. "Don't tell me you just watched that debacle," he said when she was inside.

Emma smiled sadly. "I don't know why you didn't just tell poor Sally the truth," she said in answer.

"What truth?" Jack said, shrugging. "That I'm a fake? They would've had my head! And worse than _that_—demanded a refund!" He paused and then changed the subject. "Want an apple?"

"Sure…but I like strawberries—and blueberries." Emma replied, taking a seat. "It's not often enough, Jack, seeing these gypsies every few months."

"Well, they are _travelling_ people," he replied, trying to keep the tone light. Emma wasn't like the rest of his friends. He couldn't trick her as easily. "How's school?" Jack asked as he made a cup of tea. "Made any friends? Cause any friend of yours is a friend of…"

Jack's mother cut him off. "I need to tell you something." Jack stopped chewing on the apple and the two children looked over at her. "Jack, Emma…Henry Gale has asked me to marry him. I thought you would know that by now. You're going to have a new father, the both of you."

The house grew quiet. Slowly, Jack put down the apple and stared at it, avoiding his mother's gaze. This was not what he had expected to hear. His birth-father died of pneumonia since they had no money for medicine and although he really wished for a brother instead of a sister, Emma was the only thing he really cared about. Still, he knew what he had to say. "I think it's wonderful," he said. "Congratulations."

"I said I had to think about it," his mother said softly.

"Boys like me should love that answer," Jack said, trying to mask his true feelings with some levity. But their mother continued on.

"Tell me, my children, what do you think I should do?"

Emma and her mother looked at Jack, waiting. Her gaze was too much for them, though and he began to move about the small living room. He knew what she wanted him to say, but it would not be fair. Being a fun guy and all, Emma deserved to be happy all the time. Could he really give everyone that?

"But then again, Henry might be a bad decision," Mrs. Overland finally said. "Yet I see him as a good man."

"So is Jack," Emma replied softly.

Jack chuckled. "I am many things but a good man is not one of them."

Sadness swept over his mother's face. "You could be if you _wanted_ to."

"Well, that's just it," Jack replied, his frustration getting the better of him. "Burgess is full of good men. But I don't want to be a good one. I want to be a _great _man! Like Father, Christopher Columbus, Leonardo da Vinci and all of the holiday figures rolled into one." Turning, he flicked a piece of wood and lit it on a lantern.

Emma sighed. She wished that Jack could see what she saw, thinking that her brother was stubborn and only believed in himself, playing unnecessary tricks on her and anybody else whenever he wanted to. "That's all I ever wanted for you," she finally said. "Greatness."

Jack was about to say something when he heard something out the window. The aforementioned Henry Gale was arguing with Thackery's father over the number of stocked supplies they had for the winter. Close behind came his wife, Thackery himself and Emily.

Jack turned back to Emma, he knew just the thing to cheer her up from the conversation as if it never happened. "Emma? Remember when I said that I would take you skating?" Emma started to smile and nodded. "Well, today's the day!"

Emma then pulled her brother into a great big hug and went off to get her skates. Then Jack kissed his mother on the cheek. It was soft and sweet for a moment, and a minute later Emma was dragging Jack out the door.

"Be careful," Mrs. Overland cried.

"We will," he said just as he thought he saw Henry approaching the other side of the house. Wasting no time, Jack threw his cloak over himself and chuckled the rest of the way.

* * *

At the nearby pond, Jack sat down on the ice and watched Emma create a perfect figure 8. He began to smile at how good his little sister was, slicing her way all over the icy lake, but ahead…

"Jack, I'm scared!"

"I know, I know, but you're going to be all right. You're not going to fall in. We're going to have a little fun instead." Jack looked around for the safest way back to solid ground.

"No, we're not," Emma replied.

"Would I trick you?" Jack asked.

She was so frightened, a tear rolled down her face. "Yes! You _always_ play tricks!"

Jack giggled. "Well, all right. But not this time. I promise. I promise you're gonna be..." He paused to look at the ice cracks. "You're gonna be fine." Jack stared into his sister's eyes. "You have to believe in me."

Emma choked back her tears and gave a small smile.

Jack told Emma what to do. "You wanna play a game? We're going to play hopscotch! Like we play every day."

He showed Emma how to make a first leap toward the pond's edge.

"It's as easy as one..." Jack jumped, but landed unsteadily. Grinning, as if his stumble was on purpose, he called out, "Two." Jack leaped again. "Three!" He was at shore.

He held out his arms toward his sister. "All right," he said, "Now it's your turn." Jack reached down by his feet and picked up a stick lying on the ice. He held out his new staff toward her.

"One."

She hopped carefully.

"That's it, that's it," Jack said. He pushed the staff out so she could grab it. "Two."

She was almost there.

"Three." Emma grabbed the end of the staff, and using all his strength, Jack flung her to the shore and smiled in relief, chuckling. But he couldn't hold his own balance, and Jack and the stick were thrust back onto the pond. He crashed through the ice, into the freezing cold water.

"Jack!" Emma shouted.

Jack looked up through the ice to make sure she was safe. He tried all his might to swim back up to the surface, but his clothes were weighing him down, yet he refused to let go of the cloak and he began to sink, the water whipping him around. Jack held on to himself as he spun and spun slowly in the water.

Under the water, Jack could see the full moon shining down on him. _Please! I haven't accomplished anything yet!_ he screamed and sobbed through his thoughts as he saw Emma's face looking down at him in total fright. _Get me out of here and l will do great things!_ he yelled.

There was a bright moonlight and it started to glow all around.

_Please give me a chance!_ Jack went on. _I promise!_

Exhausted, Jack was slumping down into the deepest darkest hole in the pond. What was the point? Who would listen to him? More importantly, who would believe him? He wasn't even sure he believed himself.

He continued to sink. Down, down, down he went, falling toward the bottom of the pond. As Jack let go of what could have been his final breath, he was launched violently through the floor of the pond. Then he began to fall—fast.

Jack closed his eyes for what might have been the very last time and held on desperately, waiting for his body to come to a complete rest on the ground and for his life to be over. Slower and slower he fell...

Until...everything went quiet.


	3. The Worlds of Wonder and meeting Sora

Jack slowly opened his eyes. The water was more than calm and the darkness was gone. The feeling of snowflakes drifted down silently, landing on him and melting into his cloak. Jack eventually had enough strength to swim up to the surface and he was met with a riot of color, sunshine and bright blue skies.

Jack was floating —miraculously— with the river among tall, oddly-shaped mountains that rose up through bright white clouds. In the distance he could make out more mountains and an endless stretch of blue sky. It was breathtaking. Yet, something about it felt off.

Jack was caught in a strong current with odd rock formations coming his way, narrowly missing one after the other and the river began to flow faster.

Looking back, Jack felt an odd sense of relief. He was very close in finding a different direction. The river was now rushing and immediately turning into rapids. Jack groaned. Could he just catch a break? First a frozen pond. Then rapids. Now this? The roar of the river grew louder and Jack turned to look ahead. He gulped. He was definitely _not _catching a break. Up ahead was a huge waterfall!

Before Jack could even scream, he hurtled over the edge of the waterfall. He began to once more plummet to the earth, but then Jack's luck had changed. He had simply splashed into the water then came back up again through the surface. Jack let out a cry of joy. He had survived!

He lifted his hands to the sky. "Thank you!" he cried. "Thank you, thank you, thank YOU!"

His screams bounced off the water and suddenly a school of flying fish popped up out of the river. They floated in the air around Jack, staring back at him with eyes that almost looked human. Jack shook his head. He had never seen anything like them before. Where had he landed?

His wonder quickly turned to panic, though, when he noticed that he was sinking… for the second time. He couldn't swim! With a shriek, he began to flail about, terror once more thrashing through him.

"I can't swim!" he shouted. "Help! I can't swim!"

Jack's voice trailed off as his foot touched the river's bottom. He was in the shallows! Standing up, he began to laugh at himself. How foolish could he be? Panicking over nothing! Noticing something in his reflection, Jack bent down and what he saw was shocking!

His eyes had changed from brown to blue, and his hair had changed from brown to white. His skin was looking a little pale and the water was freezing around him. _What have I become?! _Jack wondered in alarm.

When he stood up, he was no longer alone.

* * *

Standing on the shore stood one of the most handsome young men Jack had ever seen. He was wearing a red shirt, red baggy pants, and big yellow shoes with zippers. Over it all he wore a grey jacket with a blue hood and a silver crown pendant.

While his clothes were lovely, Jack was more entranced by his big blue eyes, spiky, brown hair, and tan lips. There was something charming and innocent about him, despite the mischievous glint in his eye.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Jack cried. "I thought I was dead." He paused. "Unless you're a guardian angel. Am I in heaven?"

The boy shook his head.

"Then there's still hope for me!" Jack cried out delighted. Looking up at the heavens he added, "You won't regret this."

On the shore, the boy cocked his head, seemingly confused. He looked up at the sky and then back at Jack. "I saw you fall from the sky," he finally said.

Jack nodded. He had thought that was rather obvious. Still, the young man was cute. It couldn't hurt to play up the adventure and get a little sympathy. "Yes, I fell through a pond and…"

The boy cut him off. "I'd get out of the water if I were you." He said.

It was already working! "It's actually quite nice," he said, smiling.

"You should be more concerned with the Minimoys, actually," the younger boy replied, his dark eyes worried. "The teeth of their insect friends are small but very sharp."

Minimoys? What was he talking about? There were no such things as… Jack let out a yelp as he felt a sharp bee sting at his ankle. With another cry he began sloshing through the water toward shore. Safely on dry land, Jack looked about. There was something very odd about this place. The trees were so big and the flowers were so bright. It was like nothing he had ever seen before.

"I'm sorry," he said, looking over at the younger boy. "Where am I exactly?"

He smiled at him. "Where do you think you are?"

"I have no idea," Jack replied, shrugging. "It's like no place I've ever seen."

The boy shook his head. "You're in the Worlds of Wonder," he said.

Jack was even more confused. "I don't think I've introduced myself," he said, changing the subject before the boy continued on. "Jackson Overland," he said with a bow. "But everyone calls me Jack." With a flourish, he leaned against a tree and a pile of water fell from a huge leaf right into Jack's left hand and produced a thick, cold icicle the moment it made contact. The younger boy became giddy at this gesture.

Immediately, the boy's eyes lit up and let out a scream of delight. "I knew it!" he cried happily. "The queen's prophecy was true."

Suddenly, the boy's face grew serious. "She said that a winter spirit bearing the name of 'Jack Frost' will descend from the heavens and save us all."

"I don't know about any of that…" Jack said.

"And here you are. Here to claim your throne, "the boy stated.

Jack was confused. "Claim my throne? You mean like a king's throne?" he asked.

"Well, yes. Because you will be our king," the boy sated very matter-of-factly.

"Your king? Like in a palace, with a crown, and a scepter?" Jack said, starting to hope that this fantasy was true.

"Yes, a beautiful scepter and a grand palace. And you will save all the people!" he exclaimed.

But Jack was already starting to ignore him. "Was that a gold scepter?" he asked.

"Yes. There's more gold than you could ever imagine." Jack's brown-turned-blue eyes lit up like beacons in the night sky. The cute and mysterious boy continued on. "And now the Worlds of Wonder will be what it was, because you are Jack Frost, aren't you?"

And with the utmost conviction, Jack answered him. "Yes, my name is Jack Frost," he stated.

But before either one of them could speak, there was a large shrieking sound with silhouettes in the form of flying Unversed.

"The Wicked Wizard's minions!" the boy realized. "They have been sent to kill you. We'd better hurry or your reign will be over before it has begun!"

Jack didn't know what was going on, be he believed every word the boy said and raced off into the forest. After all he wasn't about to die again (little did he know that he was immortal).

Jack followed the mysterious boy across ravines and down hills, barely having time register the strange vegetation of the uneven ground. At one point, the boy reached across Jack's hand, pulling him along as they stepped across a babbling brook. They had to hide.

"I'm afraid," the boy said.

"So am I," Jack agreed.

Eventually they came to a clearing at the bottom of a majestic waterfall. There was a ledge Jack could just make out where they might be able to hide.

Reaching the falls, Jack unexpectedly boosted himself and the boy up into the air, floated onto the edge and huddled behind the water, waiting as the sound of the Unversed faded. Jack turned and glanced at the boy beside him. His cheeks were flushed from the run and his chest rose and fell as he breathed.

"Perhaps the Wicked Warlock has summoned them back?" he asked, hopefully.

"I like wizards, but my town doesn't like witches." Jack whispered in reply. "A year before I was born, Salem had a huge witch trial, but I think they were just falsies." The boy smiled, let out a muffled chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"I too am a witch. Well, a male one and that's a warlock or a wizard," he answered. "I'm Sora the Keyblade wielder of the west."

"You're not a warlock," Jack said.

"Of course I am," Sora said matter-of-factly.

Jack sat up straighter. There was no way an innocent teen like him could be a warlock! "But aren't you a little young…?" he asked, perplexed. "Where's the broom or whatever you travel on?"

"What would I do with a broom?" Sora asked, cocking his head.

"Fly?" Jack replied. He thought it was quite obvious.

But Sora was baffled. "With a broom? I use a Keyblade Glider…or is it Rider?"

He was clearly not joking. Sora was a wizard. Things were getting stranger and stranger by the minute. "Never mind," Jack said.

But before Jack could continue, a large dark green Archraven flew down, it's nose sniffing the scent of its prey. Jack held his breath. The Archraven came closer and closer. Thinking quickly, Jack emitted frost from his hands onto a rock wall, made a few shapes and out came a translucent bluebird. Lifting his hands the blue bird of happiness flew out from the cave and away from the falls. Seeing the movement, the Archraven took off in a chase before the bluebird disappeared as soon as it was far off in the distance.

Jack slipped off the edge and turned to help Sora down. He grabbed him by the waist and lifted him easily. When he was safely on the ground, he moved closer to him.

"You were afraid?" he asked, confused at why the all-powerful Jack Frost would fear the flying Unversed.

"Yes," Jack began. "That something would happen to you," he said, clearly masking his fear by turning the conversation back to him, just as he did with his little sister two hours ago. While he was a sorcerer, Sora was a 14 going on 15 year old, Jack was not a good master at entertaining boys at that age-but it could work to those like him who were still young at heart.

* * *

Jack and Sora walked through the Worlds of Wonder until they could walk no more. Night had fallen, and the two decided stop for the night in a clearing. They would head toward the kingdom in the morning.

While camping would sometimes be his favorite pastime. Jack was willing to tell Sora a story just as he did with the kids back in Connecticut. As Jack gathered firewood, he watched as Sora removed his grey/blue vest. He looked even more innocent than ever. As the two sat beside the fire, Jack inquired about the Wicked Wizard, and just how bad he really was.

"He's as wicked as they come," Sora warned. "He poisoned his own mom."

"That's pretty wicked," Jack confessed as he stoked the flame, almost afraid to touch it now that he was a winter spirit.

"Vanellope was a good queen and a spirit, like you," Sora explained. "But he wanted the throne all to himself. Poor girl." He paused, lost in thought. "But my brother and great aunt chased him away from the Silver City of Amarganth."

Jack was impressed. This brother of his must be quite impressive if he wasn't afraid of a very mean wizard.

"I can't wait for them to meet you!" Sora went on. "They were starting to doubt you'd ever come. But _now they'll _see! You're going to fix _everything_!"

Silence fell back over the camp as they sat, lost in their thoughts. As they went to sleep, Jack was worried. He had no idea how to get back home, let alone rule an entire kingdom.


	4. Aang and the Rabbits

The next morning dawned brightly, the sunshine making Jack's chilly mood ever better. He had a lovely evening and now he and Sora were on their way to _his _kingdom. It was utterly perfect.

As they continued to walk along, Jack heard a voice from close behind. "Help me! Somebody help mEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Turning, Jack and Sora saw a twelve year old boy. The boy was bald with a tattoo of a blue arrow pointing down and was dressed in what appeared to traditional Asian garb and was struggling to untangle himself from a long vine.

"Oh!" Sora said. "That poor kid! Jack, we must save him!"

Jack looked at him then back at the boy. Was he serious? This was probably the kid's own business, but Sora wouldn't take no for an answer. He shoved Jack toward the Asian boy.

Leaning down, Jack took a closer look at the vines. They were well and truly wrapped tight. He began to tug at the vines. "Of course I can save him," he muttered under his breath.

"Please, hurry!" the kid begged. "Do you have anything sharp like a knife?"

The kid was making Jack nervous. "Calm down," he said, freezing the vine enough for them to break into pieces. But the Asian kid was not getting any calmer. In fact, he seemed to be getting more and more scared by the minute. "Get me out of here!" he cried.

Jack though this was getting ridiculous. "Don't worry, you're gonna be fine," he said.

But the kid shook his head. "The Shirshu!"

"Shirshu?" Jack repeated.

As if on cue, there was a deafening roar. Turning, Jack saw a great beast that looked like a wolf and an anteater standing on a nearby rock.

Then…it charged!

Jack didn't have much time. The Shirshu was almost upon them. Thinking quickly, he reached into his pocket and pulled out some liquid from the lake. He threw the puddle. As it hit the ground, the Shirshu froze solid.

"Zim Zallah Bim! You shall remain there for the rest of your days!" Jack yelled in an overly dramatic fashion.

"You were wonderful, Jack," Sora said when they were safe.

The boy, who had pulled himself out of the vines, looked up at Jack and cocked his head. "As in Jack _Frost_? You mean the prophecy was true?" he asked.

Sora nodded happily while Jack shrugged. "All right, well, saved the day," he said. "Just a little prestidigitatic display. Shall we go to the palace now?"

With a nod from Sora the pair turned and began to walk away. "Wait!" the boy called out. "Please sir! My name is Aang. My master's home was ransacked by the Wicked Wizard's Unversed and I have been hiding in the woods ever since." He stopped and raised his hand to the sky. "You've saved my life, Jack Frost. So I hereby swear a life debt to you."

"No need," Jack said, waving Aang off.

But Aang was more fun loving and wasn't used to rejection. "From this moment on, I shall be your loyal and faithful servant until death."

Jack sighed. He didn't really need a loyal or faithful servant. He imagined there would be plenty of those at the palace. Still, Sora was looking up at him pleadingly. "Well, he is cute…" he said.

Jack was convinced. "All right, you're hired," he said.

"Wonderful," Aang said. "Let's shake on it."

And so they did, but immediately Aang's body except for his head was encased in ice. "You two run along!" he said as they left.

A short while later, they rounded a corner and Jack stopped in his tracks. At the end of the road was huge silver city surrounded by a sea of acid, spanning the horizon.

"The Silver City of Amarganth," Sora explained. "Just down this hill and along a road made of yellow brick. Just think, it will all be yours now."

Taking in the vista, Jack smiled broadly. This would do nicely. "It's a good thing silver is my favorite color," he said, laughing at a strand of his now-silver hair.

Sora looked up at him, pleased. "You are going to make the best king our world has ever known," he said. Letting out a giddy little squeal of joy he reached up and gave him a side-hug. Then, turning, he ran off down the hill.

"What now, Jack?" the small Asian boy asked.

Noticing Aang, Jack turned to him. "Kid," he said as they began to follow Sora down the hill. "Tell me again about that life debt?"

Proudly, Aang explained. "As an Avatar, I devote my life to you. Whatever you wish, whatever you want, it's my sworn duty to you until the end of my days."

"And there's no getting out of it?" Jack asked.

Aang nodded. "None, sir. It is irrevocable."

"Good," Jack said. "Because we need to convince the good people of the Worlds of Wonder that I am powerful enough to stop an evil wizard."

Before Jack could go on, he saw that they had caught up with Sora. He was standing in front of a line of very tall men in red and blue skin. These were the Aztec Guards that protected the Silver City. And standing in front of them were three rabbits of each size: a large Australian Pooka, a dark purple rabbit with a wig and a furry collar and a small cute looking bunny with a thumping right leg. Nearby was a jewel encrusted carriage pulled by two snow-white horses.

"Hello Bunnymund, Bigwig, Thumper." Sora said.

"Sora," the big bunny said, "we've been expecting you, mate. I shall have li'l Thumper here blow a fanfare in your honor."

Thumper, the small cute bunny, pulled out a trumpet and began to blow a fanfare but was interrupted by Sora before he could finish the last note. "No, no, no. Not quite yet." Sora chuckled before Jack came up. "_This _is Jack Frost."

"How do you do, sir?" Jack said as he extended his hand. But the big rabbit just continued to stare at him.

"This is Jack Frost?" Bunnymund said, not wanting to believe his own eyes.

The Pooka's reaction immediately put Jack on the defensive. "Is there a problem?" Jack asked.

Bigwig, the medium sized rabbit, looked Jack up and down skeptically. "Yeah, we'd thought you'd be taller."

Jack forced himself not to laugh. This coming from a guy who barely came up to his belt?!

Turning back to the Aztec Guards, Thumper raised a large staff. "All hail Jack Frost!"

"ALL HAIL JACK FROST!" the Aztec Guards cried.

Beside Jack, Aang raised an eyebrow. "All hail Jack Frost! The mightiest of the mighties!" he hissed under his breath. "The greatest, most powerful and most _genuine_ of real and true winter spirits."

Jack shot the boy a glazed expression. Enough was enough, but the kid just kept on going. "A winter spirit above scrutiny, with no covert agenda or subversive intention whatsoever. A winter spirit of the highest moral rectitude. He's just a real, good, solid winter spirit, everyone." Jack finally caught Aang's eye, and the Airbender finished his rant. "Jack Frost," he said. "Here he is."

Ignoring him, Jack followed Bunnymund, Bigwig and Thumper, who opened the door to the carriage and ushered Jack inside. It was time for Jack to see inside the Silver City.


	5. The Silver City of Amarganth

The carriage had reached the palace. Inside Jack realized he was definitely way over his head. At the far end of the room, a short flight of stairs led up to a huge emerald throne.

"Is that it?" Jack asked. "Is that my throne?"

But it was not Sora who answered. From above him a voice responded. "Do you like it?"

Turning, Jack found himself looking at a purple skinned woman. She appeared to be very elderly and wore a medium purple dress with a turban and a pink ruby in front of it. But while Sora's eyes were full of innocence, this woman was what some people would say "scary beyond all reason". Smiling, she looked Jack up and down as she brought a hand to her throat and touched the large pink ruby that hung on her turban.

"I've personally kept watch over it," the woman went on, "waiting for your arrival."

"Much obliged," Jack said, tipping his head and giving her one of his most charming smiles.

The woman responded in kind. "Praise be you're here at last, and the prophecy shall be fulfilled. This is a glorious day for us all." Then the woman gave Jack a charming smile. ""And may I add," the woman said with an extra glint in her eye, "you are as handsome as a king we've ever had."

"Flatter," Jack said, as he turned back toward Sora. "Who is this little old lady?"

Sora stepped up, placing himself by Jack's side. "Jack Frost," he said. "This is my great-aunt."

"I am Yzma, the royal adviser," the woman added. "I have protected the Silver City of Amarganth while we waited for your arrival. I am here to serve you as I have served Queen Vanellope and Emperor Kuzco before you."

Jack waggled an eyebrow, "I looked forward to being served," he said, his voice teasing.

Yzma flashed a wicked smile. "I like him already."

As Sora glanced between the two of them, Jack bounded up the stairs and took a seat on the throne.

The smile on Yzma's face faltered briefly. But before Jack cold notice, she forced a new one. "How does it feel?" she asked.

"Fits like a glove!" Jack exclaimed.

"Bunnymund will show you to your quarters. We'll chat much more later?" Yzma asked.

"Can't wait!" Jack exclaimed. Noticing Aang, he gestured to him and they soon went up the stairs into the sleeping quarters.

When they were alone, Sora turned to his great aunt, giddy. "Isn't he wonderful! Didn't I say he would come?" But his older half-brother, Vanitas who had been hiding in the shadows the whole time, didn't agree.

Vanitas' features were just like Sora's except black hair, gold eyes and red bodysuit with a black cloth from the waist. He was not please at hearing Jack's arrival. Not pleased at all. What was his brother _thinking_?

"You dare escort that oaf in here?" Vanitas spat. "Allow him to climb into that hallowed throne-"

"And why not? He _is_ Jack Frost," Sora protested.

Vanitas scoffed. "Jack Frost! Or so he says! And did it not occur to you that he might be an imposter in league with the Wicked Wizard? Sent here to kill us?"

"The Wicked Wizard?" Sora repeated. "Don't be ridiculous."

Vanitas raised a sculpted eyebrow. "I' m not the one underestimating his cleverness," he pointed out. "Or maybe it's you I'm underestimating. Have you finally joined his side, brother?"

"I am on no one's side." Sora protested. "I simply want peace, that's all I ever wanted and Jack can do that, he is a good boy."

Vanitas bowed his head low and shook it gently. "What do you know about goodness? Deep down, you are quasi-evil. You're semi-evil. You're the margarine of evil. In fact, you are the Diet Coke of evil. Just one calorie, not even enough."

This enraged Sora off- greatly.

"I am not EVIL!" he screamed, and let out a huge seeking fireball from his Keyblade, headed straight for Yzma. The old woman ducked out of the way and the fireball hit an old Chinese vase said to contain the souls of a lost army. The vase shattered into pieces and Sora aimed his Keyblade down when he saw what he almost did.

"That temper really is wasted on you." Vanitas said.

Cooling down, Sora and Vanitas left Yzma alone in the throne room. "I think I'll give him one more test," she said as the two disappeared down the long green hallway.

* * *

High above the city, Jack found himself following Yzma across a narrow footbridge. He had been surprised when she offered to give him a tour of the palace, but he had quickly agreed. After all, it was his palace now, and it was truly magnificent.

"Thank you for the tour," Jack said as they walked along.

"lt's my job," Yzma replied with a slight bow of her head.

"Giving tours?" Jack said, amused.

"Taking care of the king," Yzma replied.

"Well, then," Jack began, with a new gleam in his eye. "You know, I was thinking: a royal feast might be—"

"My grandnephew tells me your magic is quite powerful," Yzma said, stopping Jack dead in his tracks.

"Really?" Jack said, surprised. Catching himself, he went on. "I mean...yes, of course."

Gemstones of every color sat among chests full of gleaming gold coins. A large statue of a winged horse glimmered, its body made of solid gold, and nearby was a vase covered in intricate artwork.

The treasure filled every nook and cranny of the room, completely covering the floor and rising up against the walls. This was the Room of Resplendence.

"The Royal Treasure of Amarganth," Yzma explained. "It belongs to whoever is king."

Jack's eyes rolled back. He swooned, then looked back at Yzma.

"It's all right, Jack Frost," she said. "Go and enjoy your riches!"

"lt's mine!" he shouted with glee. "Mine! Nothin' but silks and satins and—" He reached down and picked up a gold cup. "A chalice! I always wanted a chalice! And now I've got one!"

"Well, not quite yet," Yzma said. Jack stopped rolling around in the gold and looked up at her quizzically. She went on. "You become king only after you defeat the Wicked Wizard."

"Does that mean I'm not actually king?" Jack asked.

"Oh, well," she said, her tone stern. "If you're not interested in being king, that's all right with me. We can just forget about the whole thing. The gold, the rubies, the chalice..."

"But I am interested!" Jack cried "I'm just not too keen on killing an old man."

"He's a wicked wizard!" Yzma clarified. "And your magic is the only thing strong enough to destroy him. All you have to do is journey to the Forbidden Forest and destroy his wand."

"His wand?" Jack inquired.

"Yes, it's the source of all his power," Yzma informed him with all sincerity, her eyes locked on his. "Without it, he dies. That is what I have to say, but, are you going to save us all, or not?"

Jack sighed and tried to muster a smile. He had no choice. He wanted the kingdom. No matter what the cost. It looked like he was going to go on his very own witch hunt. But Yzma gave his cloak a once over and knew that any chances of it getting stuck on a strong branch or even obscuring Jack's sight during a fall would make the perilous journey more difficult.

"First thing's first though, we need get you something _new_."


	6. Ventus

Once again, Jack found himself walking along a road of red bricks. This time, though, he was wearing a light blue hoodie over his shirt and vest (courtesy of Yzma) and his only companion was the fun loving Airbender. As the Silver City faded into the distance behind them, Jack turned to Aang. The Avatar let out a troubled sigh. "We really going to do this?" Aang asked.

"How hard can it be to kill a wicked wizard?" Jack asked.

Aang narrowed his eyes. "Hard," he began. "Really hard. lt's very, very hard to kill a wicked wizard. And what about that kid back there? I think he really wanted to come with you," he said, referring to Sora.

"That guy makes friends with every person he sees, almost as if not taking any chances on his life," Jack said. He had been through this plenty of times before back in Connecticut.

As they walked, Aang spotted plumes of black and purple smoke along the horizon and rushed off to investigate. Jack was shocked at what he saw. It was a little town, a quiet French village- and it had completely been destroyed.

Jack and Aang investigated the little French village and heard crying from one of the houses. Peering inside, they saw a blonde haired kid with a black and white shirt. Jack could assume that this kid was related to Sora (and unknowingly Vanitas) but this was not the time for family reunions. The boy looked up, still crying. Seeing Jack and Aang, he recoiled in fear.

"Hello, My name is Jack," Jack said, his voice gentle. "This is Aang."

"Ventus," the boy replied. "Are you Jack Frost?"

"Yes, he is," said Aang. "What happened here?"

"The Wizard sent them," Ventus explained. "The whole town was celebrating, out in the streets, because we had heard that you'd finally arrived." The boy continued his tale. He told them how everyone was so happy and they couldn't help but make noise. That they were cheering and then, ash, fire and smoke…and blood.

Jack's heart hurt when he saw that Ventus' legs were bruised, broken and bleeding. He thought about Sally back in Burgess who had asked for his help.

"Don't worry, I think I have something!" he said. With a cry of triumph, he put his hands over the kid's legs and then with a blue light, the wounds healed, wiping the bloody marks away.

Nodding, Ventus mustered up all his strength and heaved himself into a standing position. A huge smile spread across his face. Jack and Aang smiled as well. The duo was now a trio and he would join them on their quest to destroy the Wicked Wizard.


	7. Tooth and the three good fairies

Soon they came to a crossroad. Jack though it would be safe for Ventus to stay behind the Silver City's walls.

"Well, you'll be safe from harm," Jack said to Ven. "And this is where we say goodbye."

"You're going to leave me alone? On a road? In the middle of nowhere?"

Jack was a goner. Ventus continued to pout until Jack could take no more.

"Fine!" he yelled. "Fine! You wanna come? Come!"

Jack now found himself on a red road with an Airbender and blonde spiky haired kid with eternal optimism. And they were on their way to kill a wicked wizard.

The village quickly faded behind them and they came to a dark forest. From high a tree a crow called a warning to them.

"Did that crow say we were gonna die?" Aang asked in fear. But the trio kept on moving and they approached the gate of a graveyard.

"This must be the place," Jack muttered under his breath.

"So how are you gonna kill the wizard?" Ven asked, who unlike Jack seemed to be enjoying the idea.

"All I need to do is get a hold of his wand," Jack said grumpily. At least that was what Yzma told him to do before she sent him off. "Once I destroy that, he's finished."

"Why don't you use this?" Ven asked, pulling out a large wooden keyblade.

"Hey!" Jack cried, taking a step back. "Where did you get that?!"

Ventus shrugged. "I'm pre-teen," he said matter-of-factly. "I've got to protect myself somehow."

"Give me that! Honestly!" Jack yelled. This was out of control, but then something caught their attention.

Four lone figures in dark cloaks made their way to the gates.

"That must be the wizard and his helpers," Ven said. Jack devised a plan. Aang would create a distraction. Then Jack would run up and snap the wand he was carrying in two.

To Jack's confusion, Aang's distraction was to moo like a cow. But, even still, Jack snatched the magic wand. He lifted it over his head and began to bend it down on each side when the figure spoke.

"Are you really Jack Frost?" the shrouded figure asked. Jack wasn't expecting him to talk, or for his voice to sound so delicate and womanly.

The boy from Connecticut was caught completely off guard, and was still completely terrified. "Well, that's a com—complicated question. I mean, what is Jack Frost?" Jack stammered.

Before Jack could go on, the Wizard stepped forward and pulled off her hood. Jack's breath caught in his throat. She was stunning. Her body was composed of green and blue feathers and almost formed the colors of yellow and purple, and her eyes were warm and kind. The other three were short women dressed in red, green and blue.

"I've waited so long to meet you," the beautiful hummingbird said. "I'm Toothiana, the Tooth Fairy of the South. And this is Flora, the Good Fairy of the Southwest, Fauna the Good Fairy of the Southeast and Merryweather the Good Fairy of the, uhh…Westeast!"

"She's a little simple minded," said Merryweather, the short fairy in blue. "I'm actually from the North."

Jack was even more confused. How many witches, wizards and fairies were in this strange land?

Sensing his confusion, Tooth began to explain everything. "Vanitas is the true wicked wizard. As conniving and cruel as they come. He has fooled most everyone, including his own half-brother. He made everyone believe that I poisoned my own mother, but it was he."

"Then….He's the one who destroyed my village?" Ventus asked.

Kneeling down, Toothiana told the truth. It had been Vanitas who had sent the Unversed to destroy the village.

"And to think you almost killed Tooth and the three good fairies four a bit of gold," muttered Aang.

"Follow us," Flora said in a soft but commanding way, as they made their way to the cemetery gates, Jack, Aang and Ventus followed, unsure of what was to happen next.


	8. Escaping from the Attack

Back inside the Silver City palace, Yzma stood the throne room, staring into Vanitas' magic eye that was as powerful as a telescope. Vanitas watched as Jack and Toothiana met and entered the graveyard together.

"No! It cannot be!" Vanitas screamed, proving that Jack did not defeat Tooth as he intended. "Damn you, Toothiana! Damn you and your pretty little flat face!"

Just then Sora burst into the room. "Brother!" he began. "Jack Frost is missing! I've looked everywhere but he was gone. Where is he?"

"Where is Jack Frost?" Vanitas repeated as a new plan began to form in his evil mind. "With Toothiana," he hissed, his voice cold. He gestured toward his magic eye.

While Vanitas convinced Sora that he was courting Tooth and the three good fairies, Yzma called for her henchman Kronk on top of her balcony to summon an army of Unversed to attack Jack's entourage.

"Vanitas wants Jack Frost and Toothiana torn to shreds! Do not fail me a second time, Kronk! Fly!"

* * *

Unaware of the danger flying their way, Tooth had led the group to a large statue of a young girl on top of a hill, engraved were the words: HERE LIES QUEEN VANELLOPE VON SCHWEETZ-THE KIND AND STRONG.

"On the day my mother died, we lost a kind and noble queen," Tooth said, her voice soft and her eyes sad. "and a dark shadow was cast across this land. I've had to stand alone and watch as towns were destroyed, children were orphaned and my heart was broken. Flora, Fauna, Merryweather and I have been unable to protect the good people of the Worlds of Wonder by ourselves."

Jack looked at her, at a loss for words. He had never been good at these kind of situations.

Smiling down at Ven, Tooth continued. "With only faith in my mother's prophecy, I've waited." She raised her eyes looking directly at Jack. "For you, great winter spirit from Connecticut, to come and make things right."

The others turned to stare at him as well and he felt the weight of responsibility sink on to his shoulders. "Yeah, about that…" he began. "You know, when I agreed to be king, I didn't realize how complicated all this -"

"He knows," Fauna said, cutting him off.

"What?"

"Vanitas knows the truth about you now. Look."

Jack turned around and immediately wished he hadn't. There on the horizon was a horde of Archravens flying straight toward them. And on the ground, led by Kronk, were a savage platoon of Aztec Guards. "What do we do?!" Jack cried.

"Jack, now's the time!" Tooth cried. "Use your magic!"

But there was no time for Jack to use his icy powers on an entire army. "I think we should run," he said.

"Run?" asked Flora. Now it was her turn to be disbelieving. But Tooth looked into Jack's eyes and saw they were full of pure terror. Turning to the others, Merryweather shouted. "You heard the winter spirit! Run!"

And so they ran. As Yzma's minions drew closer, Flora, Fauna and Merryweather used their magic envelop them all into a thick fog. But that didn't help them for long. Soon, Jack, Tooth, the fairies, Aang and Ventus stood at the edge of a very high cliff and one by one, based on Tooth's instructions they all fell off.

To Jack's surprise when he jumped, he found himself and his companions encased in large, soapy bubbles. Wings, however were how Tooth and the fairies traveled, and soon they were all floating to Tooth's kingdom, past a hazy translucent wall.

"Is that a wall?" Jack asked.

"Of sorts," Tooth answered. "It repels our enemies and protects us from harm. But it's only a _magic _wall. All good hearted souls get to pass through."

Jack began to doubt if he was good soul, yet slowly and surely, he was on the other side.

As Jack let out a sigh of relief, Tooth let out her own. She had been right. Jack _was _good hearted. Now she just had to figure out how to make him see that.


	9. The Town of the Purple Buffalo

As they floated high above the Town of the Purple Buffalo, Jack took in his surroundings, it was a beautiful land where half of the people wore pink, and some wore red and some wore Tooth's signature colors.

The bubbles began to sink closer to the ground. As they did so, Jack noticed a large number of people cheering. "They've waited a long time for you." Flora said to Jack.

Jack returned his gazed to the people below. The people looked so happy and excited; they were shouting and racing to the city to greet him. Jack plastered a smile on his face.

At last the bubbles made their way to the castle's courtyard. Gently, they dropped to the ground and then dissolved. The cheers grew even louder. "All hail Jack Frost!" the crowd exclaimed.

"You should see the fireworks!" Tooth shouted to Jack as she led them through the crowd.

"What are fireworks?" Jack asked, confused.

Tooth shook her head. "Remind me to show them to you sometime."

They pressed on, the swarming crowd making it difficult to walk. As they drew closer to the steps leading up to the palace, Jack cleared his throat. This was all too much. There was no way he could save her people from the likes of Vanitas even with ice powers. Wouldn't it better now so that they could leave together, maybe even get married.

"Look," he said, whispering to Tooth. "I may not be exactly powerful enough to defeat an entire army."

"Well they don't know that," said Tooth, pointing towards a group of children.

"I see," Jack said, his ego bruised, "Anything else I can't do?"

"Whether you'll save my people, you're just lazy," she replied.

Jack paused. He just heard from a woman that he was lazy and maybe even _useless_. Turning to the crowd, he sighed. How was _he _going to save _them_?

Tooth began to make her way up to the steps of the palace. "If you make them believe in you, then you are powerful enough," she said, her voice quiet. "These are desperate times, after all. Can you make them believe in you?"

Reaching the top, she turned and looked out over the crowd. Jack turned as well. It seemed all of the Purple Buffalo Town was there, and they were all looking up at him with eager and hopeful eyes.

"Will I still get the gold?" Jack whispered out of the corner out of his mouth?

"Yes." Tooth sighed. She gave him a small nod.

Jack smiled. His conscious was clear. Now it was time for the show to go on. He raised his arms. "Good people of the Worlds of Wonder!" he cried. "Jack Frost is here!"

And the crowd went wild.


	10. Sora's Transformation

Through the magic eye, Sora watched Jack and Tooth meet the natives of the Purple Buffalo Plains. He fought back jealousy as they waved through the crowd and exchanged smiles. They looked so happy…

As a tear rolled down his left cheek, Vanitas and Yzma entered the throne room. Seeing his half-brother's weepy expression, Vanitas rolled his eyes. "What's the matter?" he said with a sigh.

"Look at how happy they are," Sora said as he gazed into the magic eye. "Why couldn't I be her king?" he asked sadly.

Vanitas sighed. His half-brother was so softhearted. It was such a waste of a true Keyblade Master, standing still in his silly little happily ever after.

"Of course, she'll be his queen." Vanitas finally answered, causing Sora to gasp. "What did you expect, you can't compete with the Tooth Fairy. No one can."

Tears welled out in Sora's eyes and he cried out in anguish. "Oooooh! The feels!"

"It won't cease hurting, so get used to it!" Vanitas replied harshly, looking at Sora's watery trails. "Such is a broken heart. What your _friend_ did to you!"

Vanitas' words bit into Sora, breaking his heart anew. Was his half-brother right? Was this all Jack's fault? It caused his heart to swell and explode painfully.

"Make it stop!" Sora pleaded.

Vanitas smiled. This was just what he wanted. "I can help you," he said in a gentle voice. "But you must help me in return."

Sora looked up. "How?" he asked.

Sensing that Sora was on the verge of breaking, Vanitas reached out his hand gently, "Come, brother." Vanitas said as he led Sora into a separate room. Slowly, Sora placed his hand in Vanitas'. His fate was sealed.

Vanitas had been waiting for this moment a long time. Yzma produced a vial of potion and dripped it on a two colored apple, one side was as red as blood, the other side was white as snow.

"One bite and your heart will become impenetrable." Vanitas said. "One bite and you and I will share the throne… unless you would rather see Jack and Toothiana there?"

Sora grabbed the apple and bit into the red side. Then a wave of realization crossed his face and he looked up at his half-brother, confused and scared.

"You're the wicked one! Not Toothiana!" Sora said, gripped by pain. "Brother, you lied to me!"

"It's nice, isn't it? How clear everything becomes?" Vanitas said still calm as ever.

Sora gripped his hands onto his crown necklace, almost strangling himself.

"What is happening to me?" he cried as another wave of pain washed over his body.

"Oh, it's just your heart…fading into darkness." Vanitas said soothingly. "Fear not, Sora. For soon, you'll feel nothing at all except… beautiful…evil."

Sora gasped, fighting for air as his body began to contort. It had to stop! He couldn't take much more. Suddenly, he saw an image of Jack laughing, but his hair and eyes were as brown as the clothes he first saw him wearing. Finally, he sank to the floor.

"Brother?" Vanitas looked down to see if he was still breathing, and then slowly, Sora lifted his head and his fingers scratched on the table.

Yzma recoiled in shock of the dark aura surrounding his grand-nephew. "Oh, Sora. You're as black as night. But, I can make a simple potion and I will have you looking just the way you were-"

"NO!" Sora screamed. "This is who I am now." With a little bit of wandless magic, he levitated the room's armory and was covered from head to toe in jet-black armor, complete with a cape to represent his new calling.

"I want them to see me like this, I want him to know that _he_ was the one who made me this way."

He stopped and touch his helmet, the visor and cape were now implanted a symbol that read "Dream Eater". Then he let out an unsettling, hellish cackle. "Uh-oh," muttered Yzma who cowered behind a smiling Vanitas, for they both knew one thing. The old Sora was gone. He was now the Dark Keyblade Master of the West!


	11. The Army and Sora's Threat

Inside Tooth's library, the three good fairies paced back and forth. Time was of the essence. They needed to get Jack up to speed and prepared—fast. As she moved across the room, he lounged in a chair, an amused expression on his face.

"It's imperative that you behave like the great leader they think you are," Flora said. "Morale is essential if we have any hope of defeating Vanitas and Yzma."

"I assume you have a plan," Jack said.

Fauna shook her head. "_You _have a plan," she corrected. "You are going to lead us into battle and take back the throne."

"I see," Jack replied. "And do we have an army to do this?"

There was a pause and then Merryweather answered. "Of sorts."

Jack narrowed his eyes. It didn't sound promising.

"The villagers of Santoff Clausen," said Tooth, who led Jack outside and called forth the troops for inspection.

"I'm a farmer myself," said one individual named Pazu.

"I can bake bread," replied a woman in green named Osono.

"I can hoe," said one teen named Seiji.

"I can sew," replied a girl named Sophie Hatter.

"I can even make a scarecrow," said a boy named Petter holding a pile of straw.

"That won't be necessary," Jack concluded to each of their questions. He felt his hope for an easy victory fading.

"Next, the Yetis," Tooth exclaimed. Unlike the villagers, who were normal, the Yetis were big, strong, furry creatures led by a big guy named Nicholas St. North. Seeing the doubt in his eyes, Toothiana spoke up. "What they lack in stamina, they can make up ingenuity. North and the Yetis can build anything."

Tooth led Jack to the last group. "And finally, the Smurfs," she said, gesturing to the rows of tiny blue people in red and white.

"Ah. You saved the best for last," Jack said sarcastically.

The Smurfs all began to giggle.

"What did I say?" Jack asked, confused.

"Nothing," Tooth replied. "They just do that when they're nervous."

Perfect. That would be extremely helpful on the battlefield. "Do _any_ of your fight?" he asked.

"No," said Smurfette. "But we can make pretty clothes."

"We can also sing," said Papa Smuf. And without warning, he and the others broke out into a Broadway-esque musical number. "Let us entertain you. Let us make you smile. Let us do a few tricks. Some up and new tricks. We're very versatile. And if your real good. Can make you feel good. We want you to spend some time. Let us entertain you. And we'll have a real good time. We'll have a real good time!"

When they were about to do a second verse, Jack cried. "Guys. Take five." There was absolutely no way he was going to lead a bunch of peasants into battle.

"Tooth, these are all lovely people, but do you honestly think they can kill a wizard and an army of Unversed?"

"The good people of the Worlds of Wonder are forbidden to kill, even in battle." Tooth answered.

Jack shook his head. Had he heard what he thought he just heard? Pulling Tooth aside, he leaned in close and whispered. "You want me to lead an army that can't kill?"

She nodded. "If it was easy, we wouldn't need a winter spirit, would we?"

Suddenly, Osono screamed out and pointed up to the sky.

"Look! The Wall!" exclaimed Clumsy Smurf.

Jack and Tooth looked at the horizon. Sure enough, the translucent wall was buckling as a glowing light was pushed against it, then cracked into sparkles.

"The Wicked Wizard isn't powerful enough to get through the wall!" Flora said, confused at what was happening.

"Looks like he's managing," Jack said as the fireball intensified.

Tooth was silent for a moment, her face serious. "He's not," she finally said. "Not by himself, he isn't."

"What does that mean?" Jack cried. "Is someone helping him?"

Tooth and the three good fairies didn't have time to figure it out by themselves, they had to protect the people. "Everyone take cover!" they yelled. "Get the children to safety!"

Just then, Jack looked up to see the huge fireball burst through the wall and it was hurtling straight toward them. Jack quickly pushed Tooth out of the way just as the fireball exploded.

When the smoke and fire cleared, Sora stood in the rubble of bricks that had been the town square. His bright red outfit was gone, replaced by jet black armor with a nightshade colored cape and a helmet with a Dream Eater symbol on the visor. He looked around at the crowd which stared back at him fearfully.

"There is so much good here," Sora said in a hellish satanic voice. "and it sickens me! Still think your winter spirit can save you from the likes of me?" He sniffed the air through his helmet and lunged at a terrified Pazu. "Speak up or I will rip out your pus!" he ordered.

Jack was confused. He didn't meet the Wicked Wizard already. Was Tooth not telling him everything? "Now who is that?" he asked, leaning over and whispering into Tooth's ear.

But his whisper wasn't much of a whisper and Sora heard every word. "Don't you recognize me, Jack?" the dark man asked as he took off his helmet. "Have I really changed so much?"

"Sora?" Jack asked in disbelief. This boy could not be the lovely and innocent boy he had met in the forest. This boy was cruel and heartless… and very, very mean.

"Have I have this dance?" Sora asked in his normal voice with pure sarcasm.

Then, with a flash of his yellow eyes and a wave of his hand, Jack was lifted off the ground. He spun in the air several times, over and over and around and around-as through twirling to unheard music.

"I understand you're upset!" Jack cried as he in a 360 degree angle repeatedly.

"Sora, stop!" yelled Fauna. "You're hurting him!"

Sora glared at the three good fairies, then with another wave of his hand, he sent Jack flying across the square. He landed with a thud on the cobblestones. Shaken and bruised, he looked up, his eyes filled with confusion and pain.

"Sora?" Jack asked. "What…happened to you?"

"YOU HAPPENED TO ME!" he roared, raising his keyblade as if to strike at him again.

But before he could, Flora Fauna and Merryweather blasted Sora with a powerful gust of wind from their wands. "This isn't you, it's your half-brother." Tooth said. "He used his evil on you. I'd hoped you'd see through him."

Sora sneered at Tooth. "I never liked you Toothiana. It's such a relief that I don't have to pretend anymore!"

The good people of the Worlds of Wonder were not about to let the dark wielder say this about the Tooth Fairy and her trio. Grabbing a sharp stick, a girl named Arrietty brandished it menacingly before Sora. "Begone, Wizard!" she yelled. "Before Jack Frost makes an icicle out of you!"

"You all believe in him," Sora began. "Just as I did…once."

"No, you just got the wrong idea-" Jack tried to explain.

"I opened my heart for Toothiana!" Sora quickly retorted. "AND YOU CRUSHED IT! That will never happen again. As for you, _Toothy_, When I return with my brother, my aunt and their army, all brick roads of any color will be red with the blood of every person in your kingdom."

"You underestimate us," Tooth replied. "We are strong and united people. Jack Frost will lead us."

But Sora know the truth about Jack during his transformation. "As for Jack Frost," he said to the crowd. "If he has not run away by tomorrow at sunrise, he will be the first to die. And you will all see that he is nothing but a mortal trickster who only cares for himself. " And with a loud, deep and long cackle, he put his helmet back on, activated his Keyblade Glider and flew away, leaving a stunned crowd behind.

Tooth immediately tried to console the frightened crowd. "It's all right, he's gone now," he said. "Don't be afraid. Now that Jack Frost is with us-" But her voice just trailed off. The winter spirit named Jack Frost was gone.


End file.
